


Bravery

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Prompt Fics [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, bees being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'Accidentally witnessed kiss' prompt.“Someone very intelligent once told me that I represent strength to them. Well, you represent bravery to me. Firstly, because you came back, and coming back takes a lot more courage than staying. Not that it was okay, but we've been through that already. It's done, it's in the past. Running wasn't your finest moment, but that's besides the point right now. You’ve been through so much and you still keep going. That takes a lot of courage, and I admire that in a person. That's why I think you're brave.”





	Bravery

Blake turns on to her back, sighing as her head hits the pillows of her bed. She wasn’t expecting to be visiting her parents anytime soon, but the team needed to find someone somewhere in Menagerie for information on a potential threat. She has to admit, this person chose a good place to hide. Afterall, Menagerie is home to people who wanted _out_ of trouble.

Ruby had suggested staying at an inn, and for some reason still unknown to her, Blake suggested her parent’s home instead. Of course, thinking about it _now,_ it wasn't the best idea. There were 3 bedrooms in the house, the one belonging to her parents, her own, and then the guest room. She rolls her head to the side, looking at the blonde who’s asleep beside her. It’s not like she _minds_ sharing a bed with Yang. In fact, even if they had stayed at an inn, she probably would have ended up next to her partner anyway. They’ve been together for almost a year, so it’s to be expected. The ‘ _problem_ ’ is that her _parents_ don’t know. She’s sure they wouldn’t mind, but she really can’t be bothered to deal with them finding out.

Quietly, she removes the blanket, careful not to pull it too much so she doesn’t wake Yang, and sits up on the edge of the bed. It’s just another one of those nights where her past gets the best of her. Blake glances back at Yang again, her ears flattening against her head as she does. She has no idea how Yang is okay with everything she’s done. Anyone else would hate her before they even knew, let alone _after_ them finding out the terrible things she’s done. _Perks_ _that come along with being a faunus_ , she thinks glumly.

She stands from the bed, walking over to the door and silently twisting the knob to open the door before walking out of the room. She walks down the stairs, careful not to make too much sound. As she rounds the corner, she sees that it was fairly pointless when she sees that her parents are still awake and sitting at the table discussing something. Blake decides not to bother them, instead turning towards her planned destination, the front door. Just before she opens it she hears a soft, “Blake? Where are you going?”

She recognized her mother’s voice immediately, turning to see the woman standing a few meters away from her. “I was just going to get some fresh air,” she says with forced smile that she’s sure her mother can probably see right through, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Her mother looks conflicted, her eyebrows knitting together as she asks, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, mom. _I’m fine._ ” she replies before finally walking out the door.

She sits on the steps in front of the house crossing her arms on top of her knees as she watches the people still moving in the streets. She didn’t look at the clock before she left, but she assumes it’s just before midnight. Her eyes fall on a small cat faunus boy, who’s playing with a stick on the street, his mother standing a few steps away talking to someone else. Blake remembers him from when they had arrived earlier, as he had said that she was his hero. She had been so surprised. Still _is,_ really. She doesn’t understand how someone can look up to someone so _cowardly_ . She ran away when things got too hard. Her _unique power_ helps her run. She’s a _coward_. Even her damn semblance shows that.

Her thoughts drift to Yang. She ran away from her when she needed her most. When Yang lost something dear to her because of Blake. She had hoped that Yang hated her, but of course she didn’t. She remembers vividly what had happened when she first saw her team again.

 

* * *

 

_“So Blake… What’re you doing here?” Ruby says as she looks up at Blake, Weiss and Yang both clutching onto one of her arms._

_“I… was going to ask you three the same thing.” Blake says nervously, as she clasps her hands in front of her._

_“That’s… a looong_ _story.” Ruby smiles at her._

_“Well… I’m not going anywhere.” she replies awkwardly, unsure if her former team even wants her back._

_“That’s all that matters.” Ruby says with a sigh, and Blake’s ears perk up, “That we’re all here together. Right?”_

_The three of them all look to Yang who looks to be contemplating something in her head as she glances up at Blake. Blake looks away, fearing the blonde’s answer. Slowly but surely, Yang starts to nod as a smile forms on her face. “Yeah.”_

 

* * *

Blake remembers feeling both grateful and guilty at that moment. She was glad they still wanted her with them, but she didn’t feel she deserved forgiveness. Not even close.

Blake sighs as her train of thought crashes when she hears the door open behind her. She hears the person walking towards her, and finally glances to her side as they sit down beside her. Yang smiles at her in the pale moonlight, and Blake feels herself uncontrollably smile back. “Can’t sleep, moonlight?”

Blake breaks the eye contact and looks back down at her lap with a shake of her head. Yang frowns, “Hey… what’s wrong?”

Dodging the question, Blake asks, “Did I wake you?”

“No, I was already up and I felt you leave. I thought you'd be back after a minute, but when you didn’t, I got worried.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Yang says as she tilts her head down, trying to meet Blake’s eyes, but the faunus avoids them. She doesn’t respond, so Yang takes one of her hands in her own, the other wrapping around Blake’s waist to pull her closer. Blake rests her head on her shoulder and finally relents, “Why do you still like me? I left you when you needed me most.”

“You did. But you came back, Blake. That’s all that matters. _That_ , and that you don’t leave me again, and you promised me on multiple occasions that you won’t. I believe you. As for the first part,” Yang says as she rests her head against Blake’s, “Someone very intelligent once told me that I represent strength to them. Well, you represent bravery to me. Firstly, because you came back, and coming back takes a lot more courage than staying. Not that it was okay, but we've been through that already. It's done, it's in the past. Running wasn't your finest moment, but that's besides the point right now. You’ve been through so much and you still keep going. That takes a lot of courage, and I admire that in a person. _That's_ why I think you're brave.”

“But I’m a coward, Yang.” Blake whispers back in a broken whisper.

Yang removes her hand from Blake’s, instead reaching up to raise Blake’s face so she can look her in the eyes. “No, you’re not. You, Blake Belladonna, are one of the bravest people I know. I wouldn’t lie to you, and you know it. I’m very blunt when I want to be.”

Blake lets out a small chuckle at that. As she stares into Yang’s eyes, she can tell that she isn’t lying. She genuinely feels that way, and that puts Blake somewhat at ease. “Thank you.” Blake says softly as Yang’s thumb rubs lightly at her cheek, and Blake unconsciously leans into the touch.

“I’ll gladly say it anytime you need a reminder.” Yang says back.

“You’re really sweet, you know that?” Blake whispers as she leans forward, quickly pecking Yang on the lips.

When she pulls away, she rests her forehead against Yang’s. The two of them were so distracted that they didn’t even notice the two people standing in the doorway looking down at them. Blake’s father clears his throat, and it shocks Blake so much that she jumps, immediately pulling away and looking over at the doorway in surprise. She sees both of her parents standing there, her mother looks elated and her Dad looks thoughtful. “I have to say, I didn’t expect to see that when I opened this door.” Ghira laughs awkwardly.

“I _uh_ … may have forgotten to mention that Yang’s my girlfriend.” Blake says back with a hopeful smile.

Her mother grins back at her, seemingly happy to hear this new revelation. With a chuckle, Kali says  “I _knew_ there was something going on between you two. Seems that Mom is always right.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ghira says with a roll of his eyes.

“He’s only upset because he was wrong.” Kali says with a smug smile.

Blake glances at Yang, who is blushing intensely at being caught by Blake’s parents. Blake smiles at the rare sight. “I’m happy for you, Blake. Plus, it was fairly obvious from the way you two interacted throughout the day.” her mother adds.

Blake meets her mother’s eyes again, “Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to me.”

Kali nods as her husband finally says, “I’m glad I was wrong. You two seem to work fairly well together.” He turns his attention to Yang, “But do know, that if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay.”

“I- _Dad!_ ” Blake says out of embarrassment.

“N-Noted, sir.” Yang stutters back.

Ghira smiles then, big and proud as he moves forward, wrapping both Yang and Blake in a hug, his wife joining in soon after.


End file.
